dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Save the World
Save the World (戦いは終った...ありがとう孫悟空, Tatakai wa Owatta... Arigato Son Goku) is the twenty-sixth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 30, 1993. Its original American air date was December 26, 2000. Summary Gohan and Cell launch their Kamehamehas at each other as the rest of the Z Fighters pull back. Cell quickly gains the upper hand as the two massive beams collide. Realizing that Gohan is unable to push Cell back by himself, Piccolo returns to the battle site and launches a Masenko at Cell, but nothing happens. The rest of the Z Fighters soon join in, aside from Vegeta, who stays back knowing that their efforts will not make a difference. From the Other World, Goku tells Gohan to throw all his remaining ki into the wave, and Gohan gains the advantage for an instant. As the Z Fighters struggle to assist Gohan against Cell, they soon find themselves at the mercy of Cell's power, and they are all forced to fall back. Just as it looks like Cell will win, Vegeta launches an energy sphere at Cell. The blast staggers, but distracted Cell long enough for Gohan to release all of his power into his Kamehameha wave. With Goku saying "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!" to his son, Gohan screams and releases all of his energy at Cell. Cell then screams as he is destroyed by the attack. The energy wave was strong enough to vaporize every cell in Cell's body to prevent regeneration and he is finally destroyed once and for all, the Earth is safe again. Major events *Cell is destroyed by Gohan. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) & Piccolo & Tien Shinhan & Yamcha & Krillin vs. Super Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Perfect Cell Techniques used *Father-Son Kamehameha - Gohan's strongest Kamehameha wave that is assisted by Goku's spirit. Used against Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha. *Solar Kamehameha - Super Perfect Cell's strongest Kamehameha wave. Used against Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. *Masenko - Used by Piccolo to attack Super Perfect Cell during the beam struggle, but it had no effect. *Special Beam Cannon - Used by Piccolo against Super Perfect Cell, but the Biological Android ignored it. *Tri-Beam - Used by Tien against Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Kamehameha - Used by Yamcha and Krillin against Super Perfect Cell, to no effect. *Galick Blazer - Used by Vegeta against Super Perfect Cell, providing enough of a distraction for Gohan to completely overpower the Biological Android. Quotes Trivia *When Tien and Yamcha quickly charge their energy before taking off to help Gohan, Future Trunks' wound disappears. *When a back view of Cell is shown as Cell's and Gohan's Kamehameha waves are about to clash, Cell's hands are still behind him. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z